I never thought the tears would end
by Junko the Lost
Summary: Yugi and Yami Yaoi . . . better summary inside . . . RR plz! (Complete)
1. Chap 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and Junko. Get away from her she's mine!!! :: Hiss hiss ::  
  
This is AU so don't be surprised. It takes place in a middle school where Yami is the new kid and Yugi locked inside of his own mind. They are both surprised to find their look-alike and what's more they can speak mind-to- mind. Can you see where I'm going yet? Anyway, this is shonen-ai and may be yaoi later. Sorry all you yaoi haters but I've been reading a lot of yaoi fics lately and decided to write one of my own. ENJOY!!!  
  
(Oh yeah, and there's some trouble with Ryou in the beginning. You'll see it'll all work out in the end. It's up there in that twisted head of mine, but that's not a lot of comfort . . .)  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was Saturday and forteen-year-old Yugi Mutuo (A/N: Did I spell that right?) was sitting on a swing in the local park. One hand twined itself in the chain as he sat there, eyes watering. He looked too young for his age and it didn't help that his violet eyes shone innocently. Why did he have to be so foolish? He asked himself. No girl would ever want to go with him to a dance. The tears didn't stop. Soon he was drenched in them. I'll never make that mistake again. He told himself fiercely.  
  
Suddenly, he heard approaching footsteps. He didn't bother to wipe away the tears. What did it matter? No one cared about the little boy who was dumped by his girlfriend the day before the spring dance, all because she thought she might have a chance of going with someone else. Ryou stepped out of the trees, his green eyes burning with anger. How could anyone be so selfish as to hurt Yugi like that? He asked himself, approaching the melancholy form of Yugi. He had just told off Yugi's former girlfriend, but that didn't make him feel any less pain for Yugi. He was usually kind- hearted, but when someone did something to one of his few friends, he got very angry.  
  
Yugi looked up. "Hi, Ryou." He said morosely.  
  
"Hi, Yugi." He replied, taking the seat next to him.  
  
"I don't know what happened, Ryou." He burst out. "One minute she's saying she loves me and the next she's telling me she want's to dump me."  
  
"Maybe it wasn't meant to be." He sighed, looking over at Yugi's twisted shape. 'If you could just know what you're doing to my heart.' He thought, sighing again, the hot tide of anger slowly ebbing away.  
  
"No offense, but that's cold comfort right now." He said, allowing more tears to drip onto the ground. He felt Ryou's hand on his shoulder. "But you must know how it feels Ryou. You never go out with anyone." There was a seeking question behind those pale violet eyes, glazed over with tears. He wanted to know why Ryou never even tried to ask someone.  
  
'It's 'cause I love you, Yugi. And here I am getting lost in those eyes again.' He thought. "I never really thought I had a chance." He lied, his eyes tearing as well. "Well, maybe we're just not quite the 'ladies' men." He said, trying to make stubble hints to Yugi.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
'He's too innocent,' he said to himself. 'He can't see that I love him.' "Nevermind, Yugi." He said, the tears coming down quicker. "I-I have to go."  
  
"Bye." Yugi called to his retreating back. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what had caused the pain in Ryou's eyes, or even that he had caused it.  
  
"Goodbye." He whispered, felling the pain of a broken heart.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yugi spent a restless night. While everyone else was at the spring dance, he sat at home, tears streaking his face. He told his grampa what had happened, and he seemed to understand . . . but . . . UNDERSTANDING ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH, NOT WHEN YOU HAVE A BROKEN HEART!!! He yelled repeatedly inside his head. He cried himself to sleep that night. He had declined himself of food but even lack of food couldn't stop the pain he was feeling. He knew that he would never make that mistake again, never let anyone get close to him, EVER! As he thought this he was constructing illusory walls around himself, and he promised that the only people they would come down for were his Grandpa . . . and maybe, just maybe, in his dreams . . .  
  
~~~ Yugi's dream ~~~  
  
A pair of flashing violet eyes, not unlike his own . . .  
  
A hand outstretched . . .  
  
And rejected . . .  
  
A feeling of loss in his heart . . .  
  
And a strong love for someone he didn't know . . .  
  
~~~ End Yugi's dream ~~~  
  
When he awoke the next morning he had no idea what the dream meant . . . but the pain, it lifted just slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have some apologies to make. :: ahem ::  
  
Sorry this isn't very long; it's just the prologue. Sorry Yami isn't in it yet. Sorry for all you Ryou-fans, I didn't mean for it to be that sad . . . but if you've ever written something you'd know that it's as if a force makes you write it. Sorry Junko isn't in it yet, but she will be, and playing the part of match-maker no less. So review and I might update quick. :: waggles finger ::  
  
Reviews=Inspiration Inspiration=Quicker Updates  
  
Junko the Lost  
  
R+R please 


	2. Chap 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and Junko. Get away from her she's mine!!! :: Hiss hiss ::  
  
This is AU so don't be surprised. It takes place in a middle school where Yami is the new kid and Yugi locked inside of his own mind. They are both surprised to find their look-alike and what's more they can speak mind-to- mind. Can you see where I'm going yet? Anyway, this is shonen-ai and may be yaoi later. Sorry all you yaoi haters but I've been reading a lot of yaoi fics lately and decided to write one of my own. ENJOY!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yugi walked into school on Monday to whispers and stares. Holding back tears he marched to his first class. It was English (A/N: He's gonna be good at English for the fic OK?) which happened to be his best subject. He took his customary seat in the back of the room between Ryou and Jou.  
  
"You OK buddy?" Jou asked, his eyes showing worry.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, giving a weak and unconvincing smile. Jou didn't really convinced, but at least he knew not to bug Yugi any further.  
  
The bell was about to ring when a tall boy walked into the room. He seemed to be nervous as he scanned the class, looking at their faces. His eyes rested for a second on Yugi and both Yugi and him wore the same look of surprise. 'Those eyes,' Yugi thought, 'They're from my dream. And he looks like me.'  
  
The rest of the class seemed just as surprised. They were looking from Yugi to the new kid and back again. Yugi slithered down farther in his chair trying to avoid everyone's gaze.  
  
"Um . . . hi . . . I'm the new student Yami Monyou (A/N: I just made up a last name.)" He said to the teacher.  
  
"Ah, yes. Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Okay." He sat down and glanced back at Yugi as if to reassure himself that yes, he was still there.  
  
Class went quickly and afterwards Yami caught up with Yugi.  
  
"Um . . . what's your name?" He asked quickly as if before he lost his nerve.  
  
"I'm Yugi." Yugi replied looking up into those violet eyes.  
  
"Hi . . . um . . . I noticed you seemed really good in English and I was wondering you would perhaps help me study?"  
  
Yugi's mind went into panic mode.  
  
~~~ Flashback ~~~  
  
"Hey Yugi, I was wondering if you could help me with this English project? And then maybe we could go out for dinner." That was what Julie had said the first time they talked, one month before they broke up.  
  
~~~ End Flashback ~~~  
  
'It couldn't hurt!' Shouted the reasonable part of his mind. 'I mean he is a guy.'  
  
'But there is so many memories.' Retorted his heart.  
  
'So, memories won't do you any good, and you could use another friend.'  
  
"Um . . . okay. How about we meet during lunch." He said looking up at the taller boy's eyes.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~~~~~  
  
His first day wasn't going overly well, except for meeting that Yugi kid. He still didn't know why he asked Yugi to help him study. He was fine without help. He always managed to scrape by. At lunch, he found Yugi and while they were eating, they discussed sentence diagrams. The first time Yami made a joke they both laughed and Yami noticed Ryou shooting them evil looks.  
  
"Hey, Yugi?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who's that kid over there, the white haired one?"  
  
"Oh, him. That's Ryou. He's a friend of mine."  
  
"You sure he isn't more than just a friend?" Yami asked, giving him a mischievous wink.  
  
Yugi cocked his head to the side (A/N: Kawaiiiiiii!!!!!). "What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
'Oh my gosh, this kid doesn't know.' "Just thought he was looking over here kind of jealously."  
  
'But that wouldn't make sense,' Yugi told himself, 'Ryou's a guy just like me. He doesn't like me that way. Does he?' "Well, I guess he's just mad cause he's used to me sitting with them everyday." He said, trying to convince himself.  
  
"Okay." Yami said, not wanting to discuss the matter.  
  
Yugi went home that day thoroughly confused.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Gramps?" He called, as he walked in the door.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Sure, let's go sit down." They went and sat in the living room.  
  
"Um . . . well . . . I think Ryou has a crush on me . . . but . . . that wouldn't make sense, because he's a guy and so am I . . . but . . ."  
  
Yugi's grampa really didn't want to answer this question, but he knew he would have to eventually. "Well, Yugi, some boys prefer other boys, but it's rare."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense." He said, shaking his head.  
  
"It might not make sense now, but you might want to think about it. I know it didn't make sense to me when I first learned it. You also might want to think about your friend Ryou's feelings."  
  
"Okay." He said, still wearing a bemused expression.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. He went to go answer it and it was Yami.  
  
"Yugi, you left your English book with me. I came to return it." He said, holding out the book.  
  
"Thanks, Yami." He replied, looking once more into those violet eyes. He felt they could pierce his soul, know everything about him.  
  
Yami looked back into Yugi's eyes. 'God, why does he have to look so innocent?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Um . . . would you like to go for pizza or something?" Yami asked.  
  
"Uh . . . sure." He turned to his grandfather. "Gramps, I'm going to go get pizza with a friend."  
  
"Okay, Yugi. See ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They walked in silence most of the way.  
  
Yugi, groping for a conversation. "I asked my Grandfather what you were talking about earlier, about me and Ryou. He explained it . . . but" He shrugged to show that he still didn't get it.  
  
Yami had to hide a smile; Yugi was such a perfect expression of angelic childhood innocence. 'Angelic?' He thought afterwards, 'Why did I think that?'  
  
They reached the Pizza Parlor without much mishap. And they ate their pizza in silence for the most part. Halfway through Yami realized that one of them would be staring at the other one until the other one looked up and then the other one would start staring. It was unnerving really. That they should be so alike that they were both attracted to each other. And they looked so remarkably similar.  
  
Yami was lucky, though. At least he knew what his feelings for Yugi were. Yugi had no idea. He didn't know why he kept stealing glances at Yami, or why he had even agreed to come here.  
  
Afterwards, they went to go get smoothies and they found a bench that was down an old alley that wasn't used anymore. They sat in silence for the most part, because the silence seemed so . . . right . . . and whenever one of them talked that peacefulness was broken. After a little while, Yami took a risk by slipping his hand into Yugi's. Yugi was surprised, but he did not pull away. They sat there like that for a long time, every so often inching closer together until they were side by side. Yugi shivered, and Yami put an arm around him. Again, Yugi was surprised, but he felt pleased too. More silence. Yugi lay his head down on Yami's shoulder. Then, as suddenly as if he had been dunked into a pool of ice water, he remembered his promise to himself. Yami felt him tense and pulled away, blushing.  
  
'Please, Yami, I'm sorry, It's just . . . so much has happened . . . I'm scared.' He thought inside his head, too embarrassed to say anything aloud.  
  
"Did you say anything?" Yami asked. He had distinctly heard Yugi's voice, but it was inside his head.  
  
"No." Yugi replied, ashamed that he hadn't.  
  
Yami was confused. He decided to try something and called out without saying anything, /Yugi?/  
  
"Yes?" Yugi replied, not sensing anything strange.  
  
/Yugi, I think we can speak mind-to-mind/ He said. Yugi watched him, and he didn't move his lips.  
  
//Really?// He asked, trying mind-speech.  
  
/Wow/ was all Yami could say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do ya think? Hope you liked it. More Yaoi fun to come if you all review. Remember:  
  
Reviews = Inspiration Inspiration = Quicker Updates  
  
Junko the Lost  
  
R+R please 


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot  
  
This is AU so don't be surprised. It takes place in a middle school where Yami is the new kid and Yugi locked inside of his own mind. They are both surprised to find their look-alike and what's more they can speak mind-to- mind. Can you see where I'm going yet? Anyway, this is shonen-ai and may be yaoi later. Sorry all you yaoi haters but I've been reading a lot of yaoi fics lately and decided to write one of my own. ENJOY!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reivew thanx:  
  
Peas in a pod Yami-Yugi Wolfspeaker MMW Linkgirl Princess Strawberry  
  
Thanx all ~~~~~  
  
Yami lay in bed that night, listening to nothing. There was silence, but it wasn't the same kind of silence Yugi and he had shared. He sat up in bed. Although it was midnight, he began to get dressed. He pulled on a pair of leather pants (*yummy*) and a black sleeveless tee with flames on its hem. Somehow, between being able to speak mind-to-mind and falling in love, he didn't think he would be able to sleep. Even as he said this in his own mind, he pondered it. Was he in Love? Yes. Definitely. He wanted nothing more than to hold Yugi's small frame, so tender and angelic, and to kiss those lips, smile at their love, although he had not even known Yugi a day. Was Yugi in love? He didn't know. Something about what Yugi said unintentionally through their link made him think yes.  
  
'Please, Yami, I'm sorry, It's just . . . so much has happened . . . I'm scared.'  
  
He remembered those words, the pleading behind them. Yugi had been hurt, several times, each time promising not to do it again. Yami could feel it, in his heart, in the simple, reluctant touches Yugi had given him. Somehow, it made Yami angry, his hatred for those who had harmed Yugi floating into his eyes and bursting like the bubbles of lava in a volcano that is about to erupt.  
  
Then, the next logical question came. Why did he love him? Was it that they looked alike? Was it that they could speak mind-to-mind? Was it that they were so alike on the outside, they were so unalike in personalities, and yet that they both longed for someone? Was it fate?  
  
Yet again, he did not know.  
  
Reaching across their newly formed link he called, /Hikari?/.  
  
Yugi, who was sitting in the park, also unable to sleep, sat up straight. //Hikari? Partner?//  
  
/Yes, because that is what we are/ Yami walked into the park and placed his arms around Yugi's shoulders. He felt him shiver, not from the night air, but from the closeness of the one he loved.  
  
//Yami// He said, voice pleading.  
  
/I know you're scared, so am I, and I know you want to take it slow. But can't you feel it, the perfection, the-the bliss?/  
  
//Yes// He replied. //That is what scares me// He said these words as if he were ashamed.  
  
Yami sat down in front of Yugi.  
  
/I'll tell you a secret/ He slowly leaned in toward Yugi.  
  
/So am I/ Their lips touched lightly, Yami hesitant, as if to see Yugi's reaction. He didn't sense any reluctance so he pressed harder, holding his lover tightly.  
  
Yugi reached and entertwined his hands around Yami's neck, and pressed back, showering him with the love he had promised not to give. Yami's tongue found its way inside Yugi's mouth and Yugi moaned 'why did he have to taste so good?' They sat there for a long time, merely reveling in the transcendence of it.  
  
They pulled reluctantly away and Yugi began to sob on Yami's shoulder. Yami pushed Yugi off and looked into his eyes.  
  
/But I know I have you/ He said, completing his earlier thought. He began to kiss Yugi's neck in small nips and licks on Yugi's throat. Yugi merely was cradling against the warmth and protection of his kisses, shivering as the night air blew tenderly across the wet spots.  
  
He was working his way to his jawbone and up to his lips. He again began to passionately kiss him, this time with less reluctance, their tongue twining.  
  
When they broke apart, they were both flushed. /Was that slow enough for you?/ Yami asked jokingly. Yugi laughed, laying his head against Yami's shoulder.  
  
//What do we tell people?// Yugi asked, fear at what his friends would think.  
  
/Nothing/ Yami said, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
//I don't think I can stand not being with you//  
  
/I know, I feel the same way, I meant that we could meet here every night at midnight. Even in the rain/ They kissed again, making words unnecessary.  
  
When they finally broke apart again, it was well past midnight. They said their good byes, promising to see each other in school tomorrow, stopping for one last brief kiss before leaving to go their separate ways.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sorry this was a short chappie. I wanted to get the kissing scene out of the way and then I can add some drama. So remember:  
  
Reviews = Inspiration Inspiration = Quicker Updates  
  
Junko the Lost  
  
R+R please 


	4. Chap 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot  
  
Junko the Lost: If you don't know the summary by now then you're really dense  
  
Yami: No, you're the dense one, Junko  
  
Junko: Why are you being so mean to me? What have I ever done to you?  
  
Yami: You exist  
  
Junko: (Starts crying): Yami, you are a horrible person, taking advantage of me having bad days.  
  
Yami: What happened_this_time?  
  
Junko: I am broke and I can't by my Yu-Gi-Oh! DVDs and that means I have to watching the evil dubbing! (Twitches nervously)  
  
~~~~~  
  
At school the next day they hardly talked to each other, pretending they didn't know the other was alive. Ryou sensed something odd, though and confided in his friend, Junko.  
  
"Junko?" He said, after school. They sat in the park, under the shade of a tree.  
  
"Yes, Ryou?" Her lilting voice asked, as she brushed her blonde hair away from her sparkling pink eyes.  
  
"Why do you think Yami and Yugi aren't getting to be friends?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, they look so much alike. Is it right that they should be not talking to each other?"  
  
She pondered this a minute before replying. "Actually, I was thinking the same thing earlier. Maybe they are intimidated by each other, I mean I would be if I found some who looks like me."  
  
"But when they see each other they kind of give these half-smiles even though they don't say anything."  
  
"Maybe they're hiding something, maybe they don't want us to know they are friends. Anyway, why do you care, Ryou?"  
  
He blushed and looked away, fiddling with a piece of grass.  
  
"I see," She said, "In that case you should tell Yugi how you feel, Ryou. And even if he doesn't feel the same way, you can still be friends."  
  
"But he's so innocent, he wouldn't understand."  
  
"He will, Ryou, you know it. You're just trying to make excuses 'cause you're scared." She said, matter-of-factly.  
  
He sighed, looking up at the sky. Fluffy white clouds flitted across his vision. It was so opposite of what he felt inside.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Months passed. Yugi and Yami continued to meet in secret and though others guessed, they never knew for sure. Ryou never confessed his love for Yugi. Sometimes Yugi's friends would question him about his 'love life,' but he would just contentedly smile and say it was none of their business. Whenever this happened, Ryou would find any excuse to leave.  
  
Summer came, and with it, Yugi and Yami began to see each other more frequently. Ryou once spotted them kissing in a movie. He cried himself to sleep that night. The next day he relayed what he saw to his friends (except Yugi). They all excepted it, knowing that Yugi had once been thoroughly depressed without Yami, but now he was happy and carefree. They all loved this Yugi.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After that, seeing Yami and Yugi together was a common occurrence. One day, Ryou had seen Yami and Yugi kissing in the movies yet again, when he decided to leave early. He walked outside and wandered around. He began to cry, when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Bakura there.  
  
"He's not coming back." He said, watching Ryou. Bakura had been expelled near the end of the school year, but before that, he had tormented Ryou daily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryou replied, backing away.  
  
"I saw them, and I saw your reaction. I know you're jealous." He smirked.  
  
"So what if I am? What's it to you?"  
  
Bakura raised a fist. "Don't you talk to me that way!" He yelled.  
  
"Go ahead hit me," Ryou said, eyes defiant. "There's no point in me living anymore, so I'd be happy if you raped and killed me!" He closed his eyes and began to weep openly, body heaving with sobs.  
  
Bakura was taken aback by this explosion. He walked forward and looked down at Ryou's form. He took a piece of Ryou's silver hair in his fingers and twirled it.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes in awe to see Bakura gently playing with his hair as he looked at the ground. "Do you really think I'm that mean?" Bakura asked, eyes full of regret as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Uh . . ." Ryou trailed off as he felt another hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I remember, once I twisted your arm here." Bakura said, pointing, plainly not expecting Ryou to answer. "I broke your leg once too." His eyes became filled with tears. "I gave you bruises and scrapes and broken bones, and you never reported me."  
  
"I-I thought you might change your ways."  
  
"Well, you were wrong weren't you?" He gave a hollow laugh. "In the end, I got expelled and now I'm living on the streets because my own family rejected me."  
  
"I-I'm sorry," He said, not sure why he felt bad for the boy who had caused him pain every day of his life at school, the boy that he would purposely be late to school for, because he had taken the long route so not to run into him.  
  
"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. I'm sorry, Ryou."  
  
As surprised as Ryou was up until this moment, nothing could have close to the surprise and wonder he felt when Bakura kissed him. ~~~~~  
  
I'm ssssssssooooooooooo sorry that this is such a short chapter. I'm having like total and complete writer's block for this and I can't think of anything to write. I'm pretty sure the next few chappies will feature Ryou, but if I can't think of anything to write, I might just leave it how it is.  
  
PPPPPPPlllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee, send me your suggestions, I'm really getting desperate.  
  
Thankies to all reviewers. Thanx to the people who reminded me that aibou means partner not hikari. Thanx to those who told me how Motou was spelled.  
  
Junko the Lost 


	5. Chap 5 Epilogue

Now, I know I promised a couple more chapters, but I wrote this without thinking much about it, and I realized that maybe this should be the epilogue and then end it. So, you're going to have to live with it.  
  
~Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! I've been trying to buy it on Ebay, but for some reason, I can't find it. *Seems genuinely confused*~  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yuugi slipped his hand into Yami's, his smile widening as he looked into the taller youth's eyes. Yami blushed, His deep red eyes flashing with happiness as he did so.  
  
Despite constant putdowns and insults thrown at the young couple, they had managed to survive. Now, three years after their first kiss, they felt they had truly found happiness.  
  
They were in college, and the atmosphere was different from that of high school. The people in high school were judgmental and popularity was the most important thing in everyone's mind. In college though, it seemed the people were more mature and sophisticated.  
  
They no longer had to try their hardest to fit in. They learned this when their relationship was accepted without the blink of an eye.  
  
That night, they happened to be in the same Movie Theater that they had sat in when Ryou had first seen them kiss. Coincidentally, Ryou and Bakura were there as well. It had not been as easy for the white-haired couple as it had been for Yuugi and Yami.  
  
From the moment they were first together, Ryou had doubted their relationship. Whereas Yuugi and Yami's trust and faith in each other was all that kept them from crumbling under the weight of high school prejudice.  
  
Ryou and Bakura had broken up and gotten back together many times, each time swearing that they would try to make the relationship last. Now, almost three years later, they were together, and once again they were trying to make it last.  
  
They both knew it wouldn't be easy. But whoever told you love was easy, and whoever told you life was fair, lied.  
  
Happiness doesn't come easily, especially for some people, but with strength and courage, happiness will come in time.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~  
  
OMG!!! OMG!!! I FINISHED something. *Does dance*  
  
Crystal: Hikari, it's not that great. *Rolls eyes*  
  
Junko: How would you know? You've never even written a story, and when you're as bad a writer as I am, you know that when you actually COMPLETE something, you've done a good job. Not only that, but I finished this one with only 1 OC. GO ME!!!  
  
Crystal: Yeah, as opposed to Flames of my Eyes that has, what, 6 OCs?  
  
Junko: There's FIVE OCs in FomE, and I couldn't help it. Anyway, BTW, thank you everyone who supported me on this one and for all of my friends who yelled at me to finally complete this, I never would have gotten this far without you. As this was my first fanfic on FF.net I feel particularly indebted to those who stuck with me even though I took a long break from it. Thank you everyone, and I encourage you to read my other fics if you enjoyed this. Though beware of multiple OCs.  
  
Crystal: Run away while you still can!  
  
Junko: SHUT UP! Please review! *Smiles and winks* 


End file.
